A ninja journey
by VCproduction
Summary: Strider Hiryu the most young strider in all times but the most good, but what happened when he had to make a team for finish his mission?
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark, cloudy night at about 9: 00 pm, on that night he was flying one of the helicopters of the Organization more dangerous in the world, I'm talking about the 'striders' and the helicopter addressed the youngest but the best of all 'striders' range 'A', and I'm talking about nothing more and nothing less of strider hiryu. Hiryu was looking from the bottom of the helicopter to the place where he was to be commanded, ' hmp can not believe that now the 'striders' send snotty to do their dirty work "River between teeth the driver of the helicopter, Hiryu preferred not to say anything about it, in everything that I thought Hiryu was, that it was as important as that called it for only a they had landed, to only Hiryu was a mission over the lot... or at least that thought. Hiryu began to run at full speed, go to the laboratory where he was assigned to steal the substance entrusted him, ' I wonder is why demons will be so special that substance?, only perhaps is some revenge or any threat '. The snigger cameras of security so easily that not even he looked worried about anything, I go to the laboratory without any problem and saw so precious substance, ' this must be a joke is all... I can not believe ', was everything he thought the ninja of the blue shirts and red scarf. Do Hiryu with much speed takes the substance and puts it at a Briefcase that had given him 'Bingo' what thought ninja red scarf, was suddenly heard a too strong explosion, ' and now that?' said Hiryu in an annoyed tone. The cloud of debris you can see the silhouette of a man, 'entrust me that Briefcase if you don't want to die boy', Hiryu recognized that voice immediately. ' hmph... turn to see...Magneto', said Hiryu in a serious and polite tone.

well this is just how it will be my story, sorry if it has faults of spelling my English are not good.


	2. New friends, New Enemies

Chapter 2: new friends, new enemies

"It's been a long time since we saw" Magneto said with a smile on his face, Hiryu just stood watching with a cold, unfeeling eyes. "Well I'll say again, give me that briefcase!" Gave Hiryu step back when I hear that strong voice, "I'm afraid this is not his briefcase Mr. Magneto belongs to the corporation" Umbrella "," Hiryu turning quickly when he saw a man dressed in dark clothing and sunglasses, the man who had just entered the room was Albert Wesker, "Shit! why these guys want this thing! ... is not planning any good with this ..." Hiryu thought while looking for some way out there. "Listen boy, you better give me that briefcase or else I'll have to take it off!" Wesker said in a very angry, "Sure I'll give ..." Hiryu said in a very quiet, when suddenly a non-human speed a smoke bomb out of his hands and said, "But over my dead body". The smoke filled the entire place and Magneto Wesker could not see anything, which gave him opportunity to find a solution Hiryu, looked up and saw the ventilation ducts, sings took a great leap and go into the pipeline as much fast as he could and managed to get into them. "Damn that was close but I have to admit that that was interesting ..." Hiryu said as he crawled through the pipeline, and had a great time crawling through the ducts until you see a small drop out and then decide, "I think I lost them...," thought the ninja red scarf, "Hey you!" said a man in green shirt, extremely muscular (ok not so much but you know what I mean) and with a shield of the B.S.A.A., Chris Redfile was the ninja who yelled red scarf, Hiryu noticed that a girl was accompanied by hair black, gothic fashion and a small silver knight armor and bearded redhead, it was X-23 and Arthur. "There will be seen a kind of black clothes and sunglasses" Chris asked, "is over there" points the way forward Hiryu, when the black-haired girl saw his briefcase asked, "What has that briefcase inside?" to what Hiryu replied, "Is not your business", X-23 look angry Hiryu by saying that, "Hey just wanted to know what was inside the briefcase," said the little man in silver armor, "Okay you care if we see what's inside? " chris said in a serious tone. X-23 immediately with their senses of smell could smell what was inside the briefcase and she knew exactly who it was, "CHRIS HE HAS THE SUBSTANCE!" Chris turned away shocked to hear what X-23 was saying. "Damn it, I'll never finish this mission if I keep interrupts!" Hiryu felt very angry, "Catch him!" Arthur yells, Hiryu is I run as fast as I could and fortunately for them X-23 is just as fast to him, "Do not run!" X-23 yells, "Great ... just great!, first Magneto haunts me, after a guy who believes in the matrix ... AND NOW A BABY, a goth girl and a guy who INJECTS ASTEROIDS!, this can be longer get any worse! " at least that what the ninja thought but then Hiryu from above could see something falling from below seemed a very muscular man (more than chris XD), was a so-called green giant Hulk which also made him a Hiryu is very familiar, as Hiryu elusive as fast as he could, "HULK ... CRUSH ... THE NINJA TRAITOR!" Hulk screamed as Hiryu just wanted to finish his mission, "I take that back ..." Hiryu muttered in a low tone. "Hulk!" X-23 scream, "apparently we have company ..." Chris said when he saw a kind of mutation of giant head, a small body mechanic, was MODOK who approached with Wesker and Magneto. "Wesker!" Chris yell, "Hello Redfile, I would like to play with you but I have business to settle with the guy over there" Wesker pointed to strider with a threatening look, "If this case and child delivery may not kill you!" MODOK said in a menacing and grotesque at the same time, looked completely surrounded Hiryu, when suddenly "FINGERS LASERS" these words are heard echoing throughout the room, went Callender small spheres of electricity and is directed to all but Hiryu "Get out of here if you want to live" who said those words in a tone was cold and metallic Victor Voon Doom himself, "Why are you help me?" Hiryu said confused, "Doom can not believe you do not remember but is well out of here ...", just could not miss Hiryu that time so he did what he said Doom flee. "Traitor!" MODOK yells, "Nothing personal just business" Doom said in a relaxed and thoughtful, strider ran at full speed, climbing walls or climbing stairs, and ignored the bumps and rumble all over there down the fight, but at last the briefcase in his hands had even reached the terrace where he was the helicopter, the helicopter entered and told the condutor "Let's get out of here ..." when he take the driver's shoulder to indicate that the driver could leave but fell to the ground with a vacant stare, her pulse Hiryu, had no pulse or signs of life but I felt something strange, suddenly Hiryu could hear sounds of motorcycle and chains. "YOU GUILTY!" these cold words heard from a guy with a black leather jacket, tight pants, dark boots and had a skull head on fire, it was Ghost rider who apparently was not happy with the ninja. "You have sacrificed a million lives to those horrible terrorists called" Striders "and now will pay the price as such there shot" Hiryu had nothing to say about it since it is not proud of his work, "Sorry but you must I finish this mission so please Move ... " Hiryu said in serious tone, "Ha! Don't make me laugh!" said Ghost Rider, "I told you so..." out of nothing left behind Hiryu robotic animals everywhere, Ghost Rider was surrounded by all these animals, very calm Hiryu took two steps forward and said "Go!" All the robotic animals were on Ghost rider , but Ghost Rider was not as slow as his chains full of fire could destroy some animals of the way, Hiryu had no choice and he have to fight with him.

After 3 hours of fighting, Hiryu was also Exhausted and Ghost Rider, "I think so no one won, I have to admit that you're good," said Ghost Rider, Hiryu still said nothing and looked at the briefcase in his hands. The young ninja had no choice but to escape ... but where Hiryu saw shadows where he could hide, the young ninja ran as fast as he could to hide and Ghost Rider after taxes, luckily for Hiryu is more Ghost Rider and faster than he could hide where nobody could see, Ghost rider outraged at not being able to catch the ninja said: "The next time we meet will not be so lucky!" and stormed his motorcycle on fire, without looking back Hiryu ran down the streets of New York cold in bad shape even with the briefcase in his hands, then just ran and ran and walked slowly limping long after until I come to its limit and fell to the ground, was still conscious and was dragging on the floor, on the ground could see some blood marks as Hiryu was hurt, "That's it ...it's the end..." about to close his eyes could hear the voice of a girl, "Hey are you okay?" asked the girl concerned, "Maya! where are you?" You could hear the voice of a man. "Maya, we're doing-" the man of elegance and felted suit could not finish his sentence by the great shock caused him to see the bloody ninja on the floor, "Oh my god ..." perplexed man said, "Nick we must help him!" the girl scream, "I do know ..." said the man confused, "Please if there is going to die!" despair by the girl he almost tears out, the man could not see the girl mourn and said, "Okay! Let's take it even hospital!" said the man of elegance and felted clothes, "No!... no the hospital ..." ninja said in very bad condition, "What are you talking about! see how you are! hospital even if you're not you'll die," said the girl, the ninja did not say a single word, "OK if you want we can take our home we have enough to cure your wounds, is not so far from here ... " said the guy in the suit elegant. Hiryu nodded and towards the man's house with elegant suit, "Hey what brings this briefcase inside?" the girl asked, "Something important that I must deliver," said the ninja, "By the way what is your name name?" asked the kind of smart suit, "Strider Hiryu" ninja said, "Well my name is Phoenix Wright and she is my assistant Maya Fey" said the kind of suits, "Hurry! or he get worse!" Maya said, "Well come on!" Phoenix said as he helped him up Hiryu. "Who are these people will work on the fate or is it just pure chance, whoever they are they are reliable ..." Hiryu thought, but never thought that everything would get worse from there ...

FINALLY I FINISHED YAY! I'm sorry for taking a bit but I was a bit busy: c, but finally I made it! and maybe in another chapter I can explain why Doom and Hiryu are friends.


End file.
